Pluggable modules, such as fiber optic modules and cable assembly modules, are useful for releasably connecting optical fibers or cables to computing devices (e.g., line cards or other systems). As the next generation of system throughput develops, resulting in increased port density systems to enable increased data transmission rates and reduced structural form factors associated with the systems, the pluggable modules need to be designed to enable the ability to combine multiple modules for removable insertion along the faceplate of a system (e.g., in side-by-side, stacked and/or belly-to-belly configuration) while still allowing ease of access to different types of fiber optic or cable connections to the modules.
A conventional type of release mechanism currently utilized for pluggable modules is a bail latch mechanism. The bail latch mechanism includes a latch that is manipulated by a user to release a locking mechanism for a pluggable module in order to facilitate removal of the module from the port at the faceplate of a computing device. However, the structural design and configuration of the bail latch mechanism limits its use in tight physical spaces, thus limiting its use for high density port configurations in which multiple modules are connected in close proximity to each other along a faceplate of a computing device.